sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Hecists
Hecists were a semi formal political group which was formed, and primarily operated, during late Pre-federative East Anglian colonial rule. The movement's founder, Heca Clay was the 4th Governor the West Angeln Province and proposed the creation of a unified colonial entity, under more direct East Anglian control, which would allow trade and regulations to be standardised in the colonies. The movement was opposed by the Nottists, who preffered larger self rule to the individual provinces and an individual approach from East Anglia to governing these, based upon unique circumstances and recquirements. Both movements spread in the four largest provinces, West Angeln, New West Norfolk Province, Brethwaldland Province and Prince Cuthbert Land Province, as well as thriving in Upper Ingarsby Province, however it was fully conquered by the Empire by 1714, four years before the final union which created the Federate Provinces of the New World. List of Leaders The leader, traditionally called The Ealdorman of Heca/ the Hecists or just The Ealdorman, was not an elected office, instead leaders would generally be nominated by the previous Ealdorman, or if no such nomination was made, an ambitious member of the movement would declare themselves Ealdorman, and would either be accepted by the majority or challenged by another member of the movement. These challenges were often simple excercises in speech making, as the goal was to convince the majority of the present Hecists to side with one side. Generally when all or the majority of the present members would verbally side with one of the candidates, the others would accept their defeat, though sometimes no clear winner surfaced and thus the movement would be split, and other times defeated opponents would refuse to recognise their defeat and thus there were sometimes several people claiming to be Ealdorman. Also sometimes local movements would not acknowledge the authority of the Ealdorman and would elect their own. The most powerfull of these rivals was Abba Holbeach, who managed to gain control of most of the movement and relocate it's seat from Landry to New Lambeth. This was all due to Heca Clay being dismissed as governor due to the machinations of Swithelmus Nott, close ally to Nottist leader Wilbert Randolph, who, despite his name being attached to the organisation, never became it's leader himself. As a result many members of the movement called Clay's leadership into question and Abba Holbeach managed to have himself proclaimed Ealdorman by the local gentlemen of Landry. However Holbeach lost the power struggle after Clay was briefly reinstated. After Clay's resignation as Ealdorman, he nominated Obinus Bute as his successor. However Bute was soon replaced due to the conduct of his brother, Oswine Bute, who openly sided with the Nottists at first. He was replaced by Asser Wood, then Royal Marshal of the Council, who in 1701 became Governor, replacing Wilbert Randolph. However the powerfull Berkeley clan, headed by Alfwood Berkeley, managed to convince the King that Asser Wood was guilty of embezzlement and had him removed from office and arrested and thus Bute reistated his position. In 1709 he organised the Hecists, making the position Ealdorman elective by the the representatives of Hecists from Landry, New Lambeth and Towers, the three cities in West Angeln Province with the most Hecists. This was opposed by Hecists in other provinces, however Bute's charismatic leadership, which would eventually see him become Governor of West Angeln and eventually the 1st Governor of the Federate Provinces, helped him assert control over these factions. * Heca Clay 1680's-1693 opposed by * Ceorl Morryson, Summer of 1684 and: * Abba Holbeach 1686-1688 * Obinus Bute 1693-1697 opposed by: * Ælfgar Floyd 1693-1695 * Asser Wood 1697-1708 * Obinus Bute, 2nd term 1708-1721